


Cassidy's Brother

by LyokoFan (JanneKek), TeenLyokoFan7777



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/LyokoFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777
Summary: This is a short story that is about Cassidy's brother Odd.





	1. Cassidy's night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return to the Past, NOW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139743) by [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 
  * Inspired by [Return to the Past, NOW! Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681302) by [HunterMoebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMoebius/pseuds/HunterMoebius), [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 
  * Inspired by [Code Wings 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979733) by [HunterMoebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMoebius/pseuds/HunterMoebius), [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 



>   
>  In this storyline, Kadic doesn't have grades under 9. Cassidy is at summer holiday between 9th and 10th grade. The group had bought Cassidy new tickets to go home and to come back.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  **Don’t own Code Lyoko.**  
>  **Cassidy belongs to TeenLyokoFan7777.**  
>  **Claimer: I do however own the plot, as it is partially my dream.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Please read the Inspiration works first, otherwise, you have no clue on who Cassidy is.**  
>  This is a very loose Inspiration.

I was in my room, in the evening, thinking of things to write into my secret diary, which nobody else knew about.

Late at night, when I was sure that nobody was awake, I got out of my bed, to retrieve the diary from its stash.

Just as I opened it, I heard something and decided on the side of caution, and so I hid under my bed. As it turned out, I wasn’t totally paranoid, as soon enough, my lovely, but sometimes annoying, little brother showed up.

“What are you doing here and why aren’t you sleeping?” I asked.

“I needed to go to the toilet”, he answered.

“And why are you here then?” I asked.

“I heard some strange noises coming from here”, he answered.

At this point, I was boiling mad at myself, because I felt that, I should have known this. “I have psychic powers for goodness sake”, I thought.

“There is nothing strange here, so why don’t you go back to bed”, I suggested.

“I don’t want to, and what is under your bed?” he asked.

“Nothing”, I answered, slightly annoyed.

“But there is something, so what is it?” he asked again curiously.

“Um…underwear”, I mumbled.

“It doesn’t look like underwear”, he pointed out.

“I know full well what is under my bed and I’m not telling it to you, so don’t even try!” I exploded.

“But-but I was just curious”, he sobbed frightened.

I then realized that I had exploded in front of my brother and had made him scared.

“I didn’t mean to explode on you”, I said soothingly, “I was just in so much anger because you kept asking and asking, even though I told you not to do so, but I guess that I wasn’t clear enough.”

“I know you didn’t mean it sister”, he said still sobbing a little bit, as he hugged me.

“How about we go put you back to sleep?” I suggested, without even a hint of earlier anger in my voice.

“No, I can’t sleep alone. I fear dark”, he yelled.

“Well then, would you like to sleep next to me?” I suggested.

“Oh, yes please”, he cheered.

So we went to bed. As I watched him sleep safe and sound, I soon started to drift into sleep.

**-Two hours later-**

**(A/N: I know: this is the weirdest story ever. END A/N)**

We were sleeping well after the incident couple hours ago until a hooded man came into the room, and that woke me up.

“Who are you?” I asked little bit drowsy.

“It isn’t your business”, he said evil look in his eyes.

“How did you get in?” I asked curiously.

“Through the door, of course, I happen to know how to pick locks”, he chuckled.

“I thought that would be impossible, I have heard that Abloy locks are impossible to pick”, she said confused.  **(A/N: This is actually true in real life, at least “bosnianbill” @YouTube, hasn’t been able to pick most Abloy locks without breaking them. END A/N)**

“Anyways, where did you hide that thing?” he asked.

“What thing are you talking about? There are quite a lot of things here”, I joked in fake confusion.

“I don’t know what it is either”, he admitted.

“I can’t really tell where it is if you don’t even know what you are looking for”, I said, trying to hold back the grin that was forming on my face.

“Maybe it is under your bed?” he suggested.

That ticked me off: “I have already answered that question once tonight, and I will give you the same answer. There is nothing of interest under my bed, so go away!” I raised my voice.

The loud yelling that was going on woke my brother from his sleep.

“Wh-what is going on? And who is that man over there?” he asked whispering into my ear.

“Nothing serious, just try to stay calm and everything’s going to be just fine,” I whispered back. I slightly freaked myself out when I used those words, remembering what happened during Project ‘Code Wings 3.0’.  **(A/N: Seriously go read it, if you haven’t already. END A/N)**

As the unknown man wasn’t pleased with my response he decided to threaten me.

“Do you know what happens to those who try to resist me?” he asked, smirking.

“I don’t and don’t really want to find out either”, I said casually.

“It can’t possibly be anything worse than what XANA has put me through”, I thought.

“Well, today is your lucky day, because you can find it out. They are going to be blown away”, he said laughing like a mad scientist.

As he did so, he took out a car battery from his backpack. I glared at it eyes widening, as I realized what he was going to do.

“You are not going to—”, I was cut-off.

“—blow up this battery”, the man grinned, “Actually not, I took it out just so I could get onto the stuff under it.”

“Ah, there they are”, he said as he took out a hand grenade. I could tell that it wasn’t ordinary hand grenade; it didn’t have the typical grenade look. Instead, it looked like a giant party popper.

“This is your last chance to change how things go. Do you tell me where you hid it, or do I blow you out?” he asked threateningly.

“I will never give that away in my entire life!” I said firmly.

“I see that you are a lot tougher than what I expected”, he said, as he took out the safety pin and placed the party popper looking grenade on my chest.

He said: “Goodbye!” and ran out of the room.

I sprang into action right then and quickly placed the grenade into the ventilation window. As soon as I had closed the window, I heard the grenade go ‘pop’. When I looked out of the window, I saw that something resembling green slime had come out of the window grill. “I better get a sample of that for Jeremie”, I thought. Also, I thought: "Luckily nowadays my nerves are made out of steel, thanks to Lyoko and what happened at the 'school', otherwise I would have probably been frozen solid."

Soon the man came back to check whether his grenade had done its job. He was flabbergasted as he saw none of the green slime. “What did you do?” he asked.

“Simple, I placed it into the ventilation window”, I said grinning.

At that, I got into a fighting stance and with two simple moves I had taken out the intruder. Odd grimaced as he saw what I did first.

“Odd, could you bring the rope from the garage?” I asked.  **(A/N: Yes, Odd and Cassidy are sister and brother in this timeline, but not biologically, Cassidy’s parents adopted Odd, when both Odd and Cassidy were babies. They have also developed a relationship, as described in the story linked above. END A/N)**

“Sure”, he said, as he climbed out of the bed.

He quickly came back with the rope.

“But I still don’t know who he is, or what he wants from you?” Odd said curiously.

“I don’t know who he is either”, I said, “but I do know what he wants from me”, I said as I went to inspect the unconscious man.

“What can he want so badly, and what’s the deal with the green slime?” he asked.

“The slime, I don’t know what it is, but I’m going to take a sample of it for Jeremie”, I said, “and as for the thing she was after was my secret diary”, I said quietly.

“A DIARY!” he shouted amusedly.

“Yes, but not so loudly”, I told him.

“Okay, what is in it then?” he asked.

“I suppose I might as well tell you since you already know that it exists”, I said while tying the hands of the man behind his back.

“Go on”, Odd rushed.

“How about we talk about it tomorrow?” I asked as I took a test tube from my drawer.  **(A/N: Cassidy always has test tubes handy, in case he wants to take a sample of something for Jeremie. END A/N)**

“Okay”, he said frowning.

We went back to sleep.

**(A/N: Any guesses on where Cassidy hit the man? I’m not going to tell you. END A/N)**


	2. The next morning

While Odd was eating his breakfast I called the police. After he had eaten we went back to my room.

“Okay, here it is”, I said as I reached underneath the bed and took the aforementioned book out from where I had hidden it last night.

We sat together on my bed, he snuggled next to me.

“Cool cover”, he said admiringly, “Who are they?” he asked, as he looked at the photo of my closest friends, four of which were wearing some kind of suit, while the one on the left had regular clothes.

“There are me and my four friends”, I explained, “The guy with the normal clothes is Jeremie, our brains or ‘Einstein’, as we like to call him. Next to him is his sweetheart Aelita in her pink elven like Lyoko outfit. Next two are Yumi in her purple and red outfit and Ulrich with his yellow outfit. The last one is me—the giant purple cat. I do also have three other friends who are not in the picture.”

Sea of questions flooded Odds mind. “Why I’m not part of the group? What are those outfits? What is Lyoko?” he asked.

“You are not in the group because you aren’t in the same school as we do. Those outfits are my friends Lyoko outfits, except Jeremie who doesn’t go to Lyoko, because he is the one to operate the supercomputer. And—”, I was cut-off.

“But what is the Lyoko?” he screamed.

“Let me finish please”, I scolded, “I was just getting there. Anyways, Lyoko is a virtual world run by a quantum computer, and we can get there with scanners.”

“Will I someday get to be part of your group?” he asked excitedly.

“Maybe when you come to our school, next autumn”, I smiled.

“Oh, really!” he asked, clearly not expecting the answer.

“Yes you will”, I smiled, “but remember that this can be a deadly game. I have personal experience.”

“I love you so much…Cat-Girl”, he grinned happily.  **(A/N: Odd never used that name before, even though they were in love because Cassidy has kept her diary as a secret, hence the name “secret diary”.)**

“Wh-what did you just say!” I asked not sure whether I heard right.

“I said ‘Cat-Girl’, I thought it would be fitting”, he said.

“Why is that?” I asked now totally confused.

“Because you are a girl and you look like a cat, and it sounds good too”, he reasoned.

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that?” I said from behind my hands, this way because I had facepalmed, “But I like it, so feel free to use it.”

“At least it is better than ‘Danger psychic’. What do you think?” I added.

“Wait! Do you have psychic powers or is it just a rude joke? Why I don’t know about them?” he asked.

“No it isn’t a joke, I used to have psychic visions that caused earthquakes, if they went too far, but my friends used that nickname behind my back”, I sighed, “And reason, why you don't know, is because you were sleeping, when I summoned the vortex, but I’d rather not talk about it.”

“What other powers do you have?” he asked curiously.

“I can read minds, both human and animal”, I said shyly.

“Wow! What am I thinking of right now?” he asked.

“Let me concentrate”, I said, “You are thinking that you want the school to start tomorrow and that you want more pancakes.”

“Spot on, good work sister”, he praised.


	3. Back at school

**-Two weeks later-**

The two a boy and a girl were walking from the gates of Kadic towards the administration building because the girl had something to talk about with the principal.

“Mr. Delmas”, I called, “I want to talk about my brother.”

“What is it Miss McGuire?” he asked.

“Would it be possible to get him a bed in the Lyoko HQ? As he is my brother and wants to join us”, I asked.

“I see no reason to say no”, he smiled.        

“Thanks, Mr. Delmas!” I hugged him.

Soon me and _mi novio_ , **(A/N: _Mi Novio_ means _boyfriend_ in Spanish** **END A/N)** ran to the dormitory building and Lyoko HQ. When we arrived, the others were already there. The next thing I knew was that I was in the middle of a group hug. Everyone was saying how much they had missed me. After we had hugged I decided to introduce my brother to others, but before I had a chance to say anything Jeremie asked me: “What took you so long? We saw you from the window 15 minutes ago.”

“Sorry, I had to go by the administration building”, I said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Do you see anything new?” I asked.

Others turned their heads towards Odd.

“Oh, who are you?” others asked.

“He is my brother Odd, and he wants to join us”, I introduced.

Everyone welcomed him and shook hands.

“How’s it going with XANA?” I asked.

“Quiet like a dead cellphone”, Jeremie answered.

“But why did you decide to tell your brother about this?” Ulrich interjected.

“We had a minor incident”, I explained.

“What kind of incident?” Yumi asked slightly concerned.

“Just a burglar”, I said in the ‘not a big deal’ tone.

“A BURGLAR, what did he steal?” others asked slightly concerned.

“Could I unpack first?” I asked.

“Of course”, Jeremie said as he moved to the side.

“He didn’t steal anything”, I said after I had unpacked.

“How can you be so sure?” Jeremie asked.

“He didn’t get what he was after”, I said.

“What did He want then?” Jeremie asked.

“My diary, even though he didn’t even know what he was looking for”, I said laughing, “Hey Jeremie, could you make a quick analysis on this green slime?”

“Sure, where is it from?” he asked.

“It’s from the party popper like grenade the burglar tried to explode in my room”, I explained.

“Wait! He tried to kill you?” Yumi said angry, “That won’t go.”

“It’s fine. He is already been taken care of by the police”, I calmed her.

“What do you mean by trying?” Aelita asked.

“He placed it on my chest and ran off. I just placed it in the ventilation window.”

“So you didn’t get it on you?” Jeremie confirmed.

“No I didn’t, but believe me when I say that the vent was clogged up real good”, I replied.

“That’s a relief”, Jeremie said looking at the test tube, “Who knows what this is.”

“At least it didn’t affect grass”, I added.

“But how did you knock the intruder out?” Ulrich asked.

“I’d rather not talk about it”, I said.

“Anyways, could we go to Lyoko at some point? My trigger finger is itching. Also, my brother wants to go to Lyoko so bad that he even wanted the school to start two weeks ago”, I said.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Jeremie rushed to his computer: “Speak of the devil, I think we need to go there immediately, Skid is under attack.”

“Yes! Finally, I will get to see what I look like on Lyoko”, _mi novio_ celebrated.

“Remember what I told you two weeks ago”, I scolded.

“Yes, I know, but I’m just so excited”, he replied.

“But don’t get cocky, because I don’t want to go through again the life with xanafied boyfriend, or even worse my brother,” I warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, cliffhanger.


	4. The Factory

**-At the lab-**

“Wow! What is this place?” _mi novio_ asked fascinated.

“This is the control room of Lyoko”, Jeremie and Aelita said in unison, and then they looked at each other and started laughing.

“Now go to the scanners. And you Odd should probably stay here until this mess is fixed”, Jeremie said.

“Why don’t I get to go with the others”, _mi novio_ asked.

“Because you haven’t had any training”, Jeremie calmly said.

“We’re at the scanners Jeremie”, Aelita said.

“Ok, here we go. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita; Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita; Virtualization”, Jeremie said.

**-At Sector 5-**

Three wireframes appeared in the landing zone of Sector 5, and they soon filled out and revealed the three warriors. **(A/N: The landing zone is the place where ‘Scipio’ would land. END A/N)**

“Everything okay there?” Jeremie asked.

“All fine”, Aelita answered.

“Okay, I’ll send Cassidy. Transfer Cassidy, Scanner Cassidy, Virtualization”, he said pressing the enter key.

“Go to skids hangar and be prepared for visitors” Jeremie ordered.

We were soon there and had got rid of the monsters.

“Good job guys”, Jeremie complimented.

“Bring us back, Jeremie”, Yumi said.

“Hold on a second, do you want to check a new arena out now or later?” Jeremie asked.

“What new arena?” we asked, but I noticed that Aelita wasn’t surprised.

“A new multipurpose arena, which I created with Aelita and Franz”, Jeremie explained.

“Why not, let’s check it out since we're already here”, Ulrich said. We agreed on that one.

“Okay, I’ll send Odd to give you company. He has been waiting for this so long.”, Jeremie said, “Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization.”

“I’m here Jeremie”, _mi novio_ called out.

“Head through the opening on the wall and wait for the elevator”, Jeremie guided.

Soon we came down with the elevator and picked Odd up from there. I grinned as I saw what was waiting for us—yet another purple cat.

“Hey Odd, have you not looked at yourself?” I asked grinning.

“I haven’t, why would I need to?” he asked slightly confused.

“I dunno, you were just so excited a little while back”, I said trying to not laugh.

When I said that, he looked at his hands, then feet and finally his tail, his hands, then me and again his hands and exclaimed: “Hey! Why I look like Cat Girl?”

“The supercomputer scans your subconscious, and bases your digital model based on your likings”, Jeremie calmed him, “Maybe it’s because you love Cassidy so much that the supercomputer decided that you would like to be like her, but we can change you out of it if you want to.”

“No, it’s good. I want to keep it”, _mi novio_ said.

“I guess that I can now call you ‘Cat Boy’”, I purred.

“Why are you purring?” he asked totally confused.

“It’s a side effect of being a cat”, I said.

“Will I get that effect as well?” he asked slightly worried.

“Most likely yes, but don’t worry; it only happens when someone strokes your hair”, Jeremie said.

“I guess you really live up to your name, Cat Girl”, he grinned.

“Now let’s get going. The elevator is going to go left”, Jeremie warned.

**-At the Arena-**

We had arrived in a small room with really nothing going on.

“What is this place and how do we use it?” I asked.

“It’s a complex digital simulation, which requires lots of floating point numbers and—”, Jeremie said. **(A/N: This explanation works for pretty much everything.** **J** **END A/N)**

“What he means is that it is a virtual arena, which can easily be programmed to do pretty much anything”, Aelita translated.

“What can it do then? Could you give us an example”, I asked.

“Sure. It can be programmed to be a race track, obstacle course, shooting range or just basic fighting arena, for instance”, Jeremie listed.

“Can we choose multiple ones?” I asked.

“Of course, if you don’t mind waiting for a little”, Jeremie said.

“In that case, I choose the shooting range”, I announced excitedly.

“I take that too”, _mi novio_ said.

“Shooting range on the shopping cart”, Jeremie confirmed, “What do you want Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich?”

“We’d like the race track”, Aelita said.

“Race track with three vehicles and a shooting range for two people—or should I say cats?” Jeremie wondered.

That hit my funny bone **(A/N: refers to the figurative meaning of funny bone. END A/N)** so hard that I almost fell to the floor. “Since when have you become a comedian?” I laughed.

“Done, are you ready?” Jeremie asked.

“Yes we are”, I confirmed.

“Ok here it is”, he said pressing the enter-key, “Presenting the multi purpose arena”, he announced as the walls retracted.

I gasped while watching the room change around us. I turned around to see the other half of the room and then I saw it: a shooting range with a sign over it. [“ For the enjoyment of Cassidy.”], it displayed. That was enough for me I just couldn’t keep it in anymore; I started crying.

“Are you okay?” Jeremie asked.

“Yes, just in a little shock”, I replied recovering a bit, “but I have to say, you did a magnificent work here.”

“Go take a closer look”, Jeremie encouraged, “I’m sure you’ll be pleased.”

“Okay”, I said and walked closer to the course. I couldn’t quite tell why, but the range seemed familiar.

“I don’t know why, but I get the old Deja Wu”, I said.

“Maybe you have been there earlier as well”, Aelita hinted.

“I haven’t been on a shooting range since…” I stopped.

A sudden realization filled my mind. It was exactly like the one at home in America.

“Jeremie”, I yelled, “how did you manage to create an exact replica of the one at home?”

“I asked your parents to take pictures and measurements of the place”, Jeremie answered like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You make it sound like it wasn't a big deal”, I said.

“It was easy with a help of good friends”, Jeremie said.

“Can we take pictures for my parents?” I asked.

“Of course we can”, Jeremie said, “Aelita you know what to do.”

“I’m just going to stand here and hold my trusty gun”, I said.

“Ok, that looks good”, Aelita said, “Do you want any pictures of you shooting?”

“Of course I do”, I said excitedly.

And so we took many good looking pictures of me and the place in general, it was absolutely awesome.

“I think it is time to come back, it’s almost meal time”, Jeremie said.

“Already, time really flies when you are on Lyoko”, I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter...for now.


	5. Hermitage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely the last chapter. I will still fix typos and other mistakes (as they are reported by readers) and refine the text, but no new chapters for now.  
> If someone wants to help just make a comment.

**-Back at Lyoko HQ-**

“I got the goo analyzed”, Jeremie told me when we met after breakfast.

“What is it then?” I asked eagerly.

“Just a common prank”, he replied in a way that sounded like he was not impressed.

“Really, so it was just a prank someone tried to pull on me? That’s crazy”, I replied.

“Let’s go find our friends”, he suggested.

“Where they are?” I asked sensing that something wasn’t right.

“I have a hunch”, he hinted.

“Hopefully it’s a good one”, I said.

He started leading me towards the boiler room.

“Are we going to the Factory?” I asked.

“Maybe, maybe not”, he replied mysteriously.

“Don’t tease me”, I gave back.

We were casually walking in the sewer when Jeremie suddenly said: “this way”. We followed the sewer and came out at the Hermitage.

**-At the Hermitage-**

“Why are we here?” I asked.

“You’ll see, let’s go in”, he replied.

When I opened the door, it was eerily silent.

“Anybody home!” I asked.

No answer.

“Let’s go upstairs, maybe they didn’t hear us?” Jeremie suggested.

I walked up the stairs with Jeremie and when we got up there was a door and a number pad.

“I don’t like this”, I said, “and how are we going to get through?”

“With the number pad”, Jeremie said.

“But what is the correct code?” I asked.

“It’s a riddle consisting of three parts”, Jeremie said, “The sentence goes: ‘Your (blank) has (blank) my life’, who am I?”

“I’ll give you a clue for the first part. It is a part of you that has done so much good”, Jeremie gave a hint.

“It is a part of me?” I asked.

“The second clue, they once were dangerous, but are no more.”

“I know”, I said.

I told Jeremie the answer and it was correct.

“And now for the second part”, Jeremie said, “What have you done that is more important than anything else?”

“Putting my own health at risk to save yours, I guess”, I said hesitantly.

“You usually save our lives while risking your own. What do you do?” he asked.

Once again, I gave the correct answer.

“I have already given the clue for the third part”, Jeremie said.

“Your __ has __ my life, who am I?” I repeated.

“Any ideas?” Jeremie asked.

“It’s so obvious now”, I said, “It is _(censored)._ ” ( **A/N: I censored the correct answer, so you can solve it too. Answer and the explanation are in the end notes. Reference the inspiration works if necessary. END A/N** )

“What next?” I asked.

“Think of it as a phone keypad, 2: a, b and c; 3: d, e, and f”, Jeremie helped.

“Oh, I see,” I said as I entered the code, “372690467737”

And to my relief, the door opened. And as I opened the door I saw all my friends and Aelita’s parents.

“What do you all do in here?” I asked.

“What do you think? We wanted to do something with you, and we decided to setup a small party for us”, Franz said.

“But why the riddle thing?” I asked, “why not at school?”

“We wanted to have a little bit of privacy, but the surprise isn’t here it’s in the Factory”, Aelita said, “But let’s eat some cake first.”

We ate the cake and then we headed towards the factory.

**-At the factory-**

“What is the surprise exactly?” I asked.

“You’re not the only one who doesn’t know”, _mi novio_ said.

And then the lab door opened and I saw a pile of boxes. I counted them quickly and it came to almost the same as there were people.

“The bigger box is for Odd”, Jeremie said, “and the smaller boxes are for us others.”

“What’s in them?” I asked.

“Open it”, Jeremie responded.

“Oh, wow!” Odd exclaimed as he opened the box, “Are these for me?”

Jeremie nodded and before I could say anything Odd was already hugging Jeremie. He was talking about action figures representing each of us.

“Did you print these?” I asked.

“No, we contacted a company that makes 3d printed items and we got these practically free”, Franz said.

I opened mine and there was an action figure of me or Odd. I looked around and Aelita had a figure of Jeremie and Ulrich and Yumi had theirs respectively. And Jeremie, of course, had Aelita’s.

“How many of you knew about this?” I asked.

“Aelita, Franz and I”, Jeremie said.

“Thank you”, I said.

Then we went back to Lyoko HQ and _mi novio_ began to the sort action figures onto his shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Answer to the riddle was "Franz Hopper".  
> The sentence: "Your__has__my life, who am I?" (This is the key)
> 
> * * *
> 
> The first part:  
> The first clue: "It is a part of you that has done so much good." (vague, but required)  
> The second clue: "They once were dangerous, but are no more." (This one should give it away)  
> The Answer: Vision(s)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Second part:  
> The first clue: "What have you done that is more important than anything else?" (very vague)  
> The second clue: “You usually save our lives while risking your own. What do you do?”  
> Answer: SAVE (lives) //(This is just the second clue with a little bit of cropping.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> => The sentence: "Your VISION has SAVED my life, who am I?" (This should be easy)  
> => Answer: Franz Hopper (If Cassidy's visions weren't there Hopper would have had to self-sacrifice.)  
> The code is just a numeric representation of the name on old school mobile keypads.


End file.
